Si no fuera por 20
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Las dos mujeres se besaron por largo rato, hasta que se separaron con un sonido húmedo. Kiyone no pudo evitar un suspiro de contenta, mientras que Mihoshi contenía la respiración - Esta es la revisión y reformulación de fic yuri/lemon del mismo nombre publicado hace muchos años, centrándome esta vez mucho más en los sentimientos de las protagonistas.


**Tenchi** **Muyo**

 **SI NO FUERA POR... 2.0**

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _Todos los derechos de la serie Tenchi Muyo pertenecen a Pioneer, o a quienes legalmente les sucedan en el futuro. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

 **NOTA** : Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

* * *

La Nave "Yagami" de la Policía Galáctica, patrullaba un sector delimitado del espacio, conforme a su hoja de ruta diaria programada desde la Oficina Central. En el interior de la nave, la aburrida oficial al mando, Kiyone Makibi, comandaba diestramente la nave; ello mientras llevaba largo rato meditando sobre su actual situación.

"… y aquí estoy yo. La más prometedora cadete de mi generación, graduada con las más altas calificaciones y las máximas distinciones; pero pese a todo eso me encuentro aquí, en este rincón olvidado de la galaxia, patrullando en una nave de segunda mano, en vez de estar en el Cuartel General dirigiendo todo un departamento. Mi sueño de llegar lo más alto en el escalafón policíaco nunca se cumplirá, y todo por culpa de Mihoshi. Si no fuera por ella… si no fuera por esa tonta atolondrada, no estaría en esta situación…"

— ¡Maldito sea el día en que me topé con ella! — grito con furia la mujer de cabellera oscura, dando un golpe en apoyabrazos de su asiento, en aquella solitaria cabina de comando de la nave.

Luego de ese pequeño desahogo, en que dejo salir algo de toda la frustración que tenía acumulada dentro desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, continuó reflexionando sobre su mala suerte durante un buen tiempo, hasta que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de abandonar prontamente sus cavilaciones cuando la nave comenzó a perder potencia de manera repentina. Ante esto, una sorprendida Kiyone se dirigió raudamente sobre los controles de la nave comenzando a ejecutar algunos diagnósticos para así determinar la causa de esta repentina pérdida de potencia. Pero luego de varios segundos ningún diagnostico fue capaz de arrojar alguna respuesta concreta; no solo eso sino que de pronto, y para completo horror de la mujer, los motores simplemente se detuvieron, la nave totalmente a la deriva.

— ¿Pero qué rayos pasa con esta cosa? — regañó para sí una molesta Kiyone — Hace solo dos días que le hicieron la mantención periódica a este pedazo de chatarra. No debería estar pasando esto.

Kiyone estaba por salir rumbo al cuarto de máquinas, resignada a ensuciarse las manos para averiguar qué era lo que andaba mal con el motor de la nave, cuando se percató que había aparecido una luz parpadeante en una de las consolas. Nunca antes había visto parpadear esa luz, por lo que se acercó de inmediato para verificarla, ya que ésta bien podía estar indicando la causa del problema. Al verificar cual era el indicador que parpadeaba, casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión, pero su sorpresa prontamente se transformó en ira. La luz parpadeante indicaba que la nave se había quedado sin combustible. En ese momento una sola palabra pasó por la mente de la policía. Más específicamente, un nombre.

— **¡MIHOSHI!**

* * *

La oficial caminaba a grandes zancadas por los corredores de la nave Yagami, buscando a la causante de todos sus males, mientras echaba humo por las narices. La mujer entró raudamente a la cocina esperando encontrar ahí a Mihoshi Kuramitsu, la cual había dejado el puente de la nave hacía 30 minutos, emprendiendo rumbo a la cocina a prepararse un refrigerio ya que; según ella: "Moría de hambre". La susodicha no se encontraba en la cocina, pero sin duda había pasado por ahí, ya que todo el lugar estaba en un completo desorden. Para Kiyone Makibi, la más brillante cadete de su generación, no fue muy difícil deducir dónde podría encontrarse su tormento personal en ese momento. Si Mihoshi no estaba en la cocina llenándose la panza, entonces solo había otro lugar posible donde poder encontrarla; holgazaneando en su cuarto viendo "Los Policías del Espacio", su serie favorita de TV.

Pocos segundos después, cuando Kiyone pulsó el botón de la consola que abría la puerta y entró raudamente al cuarto de Mihoshi, encontró a la susodicha tal cual como imaginada; sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, viendo muy entusiasmada su serie favorita de TV. Todo esto mientras comía un sándwich de tamaño descomunal, llenando de migajas toda la cama en el proceso. Hasta ahí, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Lo que en verdad tomó por sorpresa a Kiyone, fue que la rubia vestía únicamente una polera color rosa con el diseño de una mariposa en el frente, por la que se le marcaban totalmente los pezones, junto con unas pequeñas bragas de encaje color amarillo, por la que eran perfectamente visibles sus vellos púbicos, que eran abundantes y de un color rubio ligeramente más oscuro que el de su cabello. Kiyone no pudo dejar de apreciar con más atención de la que hubiera deseado la escasa y provocadora vestimenta de su colega, la que de paso logró remover algo en su interior, pero en ese momento su enojo era más fuerte, por lo dejó de lado esos pensamientos. Esta era la gota que rebasó él vaso. La morena cruzó el cuarto de unas cuantas zancadas, apagó la televisión y se paró frente a Mihoshi, mirándola con cara de muy pocos amigos.

— Mihoshi. ¿Le pusiste combustible a la nave como te indiqué antes salir de la base? — cuestionó la morena con una mirada inquisidora a la rubia frente a ella.

Mihoshi, que en un inicio se sorprendió por la pregunta, estrechó los ojos, como buscando la respuesta en algún rincón recóndito de su mente, hasta que finalmente, y luego de algunos segundos, encontró la respuesta.

— ¡Ups! Se me olvidó — respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— **¡ERES UNA TONTA, MIHOSHI!** — ladró Kiyone, haciendo saltar a la susodicha en la cama del susto — ¡Por tu culpa nos quedamos sin combustible en mitad del espacio! El puesto de vigilancia más cercano está cientos de años luz de aquí. Tardarán días en venir por nosotras.

— ¡Buaaaaaaa! Lo siento Kiyone. No se volverá a repetir — lloró desconsolada la rubia como si fuera una niña pequeña, con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Por supuesto que no se volverá a repetir — dijo Kiyone, con un tono de voz cortante — En cuando lleguemos a la base, pediré un traslado lo más alejado de ti que me sea posible.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! Kiyone no me dejes. No sé qué haría sin ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi socia. No podría vivir sin ti — dijo Mihoshi, llorando desconsolada.

— De… déjate de tonterías, Mihoshi — dijo Kiyone, algo sonrojada.

— Por favor no me dejes Kiyone. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes — dijo Mihoshi, saltando de la cama para ir a arrodillándose ante Kiyone, sujetándola de una pierna mientras seguía llorando desconsolada.

Si bien, la exagerada actitud de la rubia la había tomado por sorpresa, fueron las últimas palabras de Mihoshi, las que descolocaron a Kiyone. Esas palabras de la rubia, sumadas al verla arrodillada a sus pies semidesnuda, liberaron algo en la mente de la brillante oficial de policía; algo que la morena había pugnado por mantener oculto. La verdad era que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que Kiyone debía haber abandonado a la torpe de Mihoshi, de hecho, se le habían presentado un par de buenas oportunidades, pero en vez de haberlas utilizado, las había dejado pasar. A todas luces esto era totalmente contraproducente, ya que al haber renunciado a esas oportunidades ella sabía que solo conseguía continuar lastrando su futuro profesional. Y sin embargo, y por extraño que pudiera parecer, había un motivo de fondo, un motivo que era indebido, sucio y antinatural, pero era el motivo del que no podía escapar… ella deseaba a Mihoshi.

Kiyone no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mucho menos lo entendía. Hasta donde sabía no era lesbiana, ya que gustaba de los hombres y había tenido novios en el pasado, llevando con el último de ellos una fogosa y activa vida sexual. Pero por extraño que pareciera, Mihoshi había logrado despertar algo en ella que le remecía el piso de una forma impensada. Esto era algo que enfurecía a la morena, ya que por causa de este deseo irracional e insano, seguía atada a esa tonta rubia, logrando que su carrera no progresara como ella deseaba. Lo único que había logrado a cambio de seguir con ella, era pasar malos ratos y por las noches, como triste consuelo, fantasear con Mihoshi en la soledad de su habitación mientras se masturbaba; y francamente ya estaba llegando a su límite. Y aquí estaba ahora, con la causante de todos sus males, planteándole una situación que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero le dejaba pie para realizar aquello que la mantenía atada a esta torpe mujer que estaba de rodillas ante ella.

Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes en todas esas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza, Kiyone ya no tuvo dudas. Lo haría. Haría suya a Mihoshi. Satisfacería todas las insanas fantasías que rondaban su cabeza; y luego, sin ya nada que la atara, podría ser libre de irse cuando lo deseara a continuar con su vida. Con su decisión tomada, Kiyone miró fijamente a la rubia antes de hablar.

— Está bien Mihoshi. No me iré. Pero no será gratis. Tienes que hacer algo a cambio. Me lo debes, y no solo por este incidente, sino por muchos otros, y lo sabes.

— Si, si, Kiyone, haré lo que tú quieras, solo pídemelo y lo haré — dijo Mihoshi, aún de rodillas y con las manos tomadas debajo de su cara, en señal de agradecimiento.

Kiyone miró seriamente a la rubia que estaba arrodillada ante ella. Una sombra de duda cruzó por su mente por unos segundos, pero al contemplar a la rubia de rodillas ante ella, las dudas desaparecieron. Es así como la morena procedió a desabrochar el pantalón de su uniforme y en un rápido movimiento, lo bajó por completo hasta sus tobillos, junto con las bragas, dejando expuesto su bajo vientre cubierto de un bosquecillo de vellos de color negro azulado, muy bien cuidado. Mihoshi, aún de rodillas, miraba a Kiyone con los ojos como platos y totalmente sonrojada, sin lograr comprender por qué Kiyone había hecho algo semejante. La respuesta a su pregunta llegó segundos después.

— Lámelo — dijo Kiyone con voz fuerte y clara, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

— Pero, Kiyone... — comenzó a decir Mihoshi, pero perdió su voz a medio camino. Estaba más roja aún, si fuera posible, mirando entre sorprendida y avergonzada a su compañera, socia y amiga, que esperaba impaciente que hiciera lo que le pedía.

— Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. Pues bien, esto es lo que quiero. Pásale la legua, Mihoshi. ¡Lámelo! — volvió a insistir, con mayor fuerza la morena.

Mihoshi seguía como congelada, mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Kiyone, para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal. Pero no había margen de error. Kiyone estaba frente a ella, con los pantalones abajo, esperando impaciente que le pasara la lengua por el coño. La rubia no atinaba a nada en su confusión y vergüenza. No sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente, y luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Kiyone se cansó de esperar, y al ver que la rubia no parecía dispuesta a hacer lo que solicitaba, se subió las bragas y los pantalones; en parte aliviada al sentir que todo esto no era más que una gigantesca estupidez de su parte, y en parte frustrada, porque su loca fantasía parecería destinada a nunca cumplirse.

— Bien, ya tomaste tu decisión. Cuando lleguemos a la base pediré mi traslado y no tendré que volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida — dijo Kiyone, terminando de abrocharse el pantalón, luego de lo cual dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida de la habitación.

Cuando Kiyone se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta para salir del cuarto, Mihoshi pudo finalmente salir del trance en el que había caído. En fracciones de segundos su mente trabajó como nunca antes en su vida y le hizo ver que Kiyone no solo era su compañera de trabajo, también era su social y su mejor amiga; y ahora, estaba a punto de perderla para siempre por culpa de sus repetidas estupideces, y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar. Kiyone había estado a su lado desde hace años, era parte de su vida. Sin ella, ya nada tendría sentido. Este solo pensamiento aterró a Mihoshi y la hizo gritar.

— ¡ESPERA KIYONE!

Kiyone se volteó sorprendida al escuchar el potente grito de Mihoshi. La rubia se puso lentamente de pie, revelando su espectacular figura, apenas cubierta por su escasa vestimenta, que mostraba más de lo que ella imaginaba. Es así como la rubia se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie ante la morena. Levantó sus brazos con algo de indecisión, y con manos temblorosas le desabrochó el pantalón, para luego bajarlo junto con las bragas, a la vez que se arrodillaba ante ella, mirando el cuidado bosquecillo de vellos que cubría el monte de venus de Kiyone, que la observaba con sorpresa, expectación, y anhelo.

Mientras contemplaba el cuidado bajo vientre de su amiga, Mihoshi no pudo dejar de pensar que era natural que Kiyone quisiera algo a cambio por todos los malos ratos que había tenido que soportar por su culpa, aunque nunca imaginó que le pediría algo semejante. Pero Kiyone era su mejor amiga, y quería que se quedara a su lado y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por asegurarlo, aún si eso significaba tener que lamerle el coño. Si eso hacía feliz a Kiyone y gracias a eso se quedaba a su lado, entonces lo haría.

Fue así como la rubia acercó una mano para acariciar suavemente los vellos de Kiyone, que no pudo evitar temblar con ese contacto. Luego de acariciarla por un momento, la rubia acercó su rostro y pasó una mejilla sobre los vellos de Kiyone, con mucha delicadeza, dándole otra caricia a esa zona de su amiga, hasta que comenzó a besarla suavemente, y conforme pasaban los segundos, esos besos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a lamer el sexo de la morena.

Kiyone, que en un comienzo no creyó que Mihoshi sería capaz de hacer lo que le pedía, ahora estaba disfrutando de la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Mihoshi se lo estaba lamiendo de la misma forma que había imaginado tantas veces en la soledad de su cuarto, mientras se masturbaba por las noches. Pero ahora no era un sueño, sino una realidad, Mihoshi tenía la cara hundida entre sus entrepiernas mientras la sujetaba de las caderas con las manos. Por fin su pervertido e insano deseo se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin podría disfrutar de Mihoshi como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Por su parte Mihoshi, que en un principio estuvo recelosa de lamer la intimidad de su amiga, ahora, para su total sorpresa, comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación. El sabor de Kiyone era particularmente dulce y agradable al paladar. También había resultado particularmente excitante el pasar su lengua por entre los pliegues de la morena, por lo que le fue imposible no comenzar a excitarse con la situación, y mientras más se excitaba, más profundas eran las lamidas al sexo de Kiyone, hasta que de lleno, comenzó a introducirle la lengua.

Cuando Kiyone, que ya estaba dando suaves gemidos de placer, sintió la lengua de Mihoshi entrando en su intimidad, lanzó un profundo gemido de placer, que resonó por toda la nave. La policía tuvo que apoyarse en la pared detrás de ella para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo presa del placer, mientras que con sus manos tomaba la cabeza de Mihoshi y la invitaba a seguir en lo que hacía, pero pronto sintió que ya no podía seguir de pie. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaqueaban producto del placer.

— Aaaahh, Mihoshi, detente un momento.

Mihoshi se separó renuentemente del coño de su amiga, con un hilillo de saliva conectando sus labios con la intimidad de Kiyone, ya que; con mucha sorpresa para ella misma, estaba realmente comenzando a disfrutar lo que hacía.

— ¿No lo hice bien, Kiyone? — preguntó la rubia con ojos inquietos, temiendo no estar satisfaciendo a su amiga, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de una mano.

— No, es eso, es solo que... — trató de decir Kiyone, recuperando el aliento.

La mujer en verdad quería seguir con su perversa fantasía, por lo que, invadida por el deseo, necesitaba ir a la cama para estar más cómoda y seguir disfrutando; pero al ver el estado de la cama de Mihoshi toda desarreglada, llena de migajas de pan, y un sándwich a medio consumir en medio de ella, la verdad no se le hacía muy atractiva la idea, a menos que…

Con algo de pesar, Kiyone se subió las bragas y los pantalones, para luego mirar fijamente a Mihoshi, la cual aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella, mirándola expectante y sin sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Kiyone? — preguntó dubitativamente la rubia.

— Ve a toma un baño, ponte el conjunto de lencería más sexy que tengas, y ve a mi habitación dentro de 30 minutos. Te estaré esperando — dijo firmemente Kiyone, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto, sin decir nada más.

Mihoshi se quedó viendo boquiabierta la puerta por donde había salido Kiyone. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tenía que bañarse y luego vestirse seductora para ella? ¿Eso quería decir que esto aún no había terminado?

Por su parte, Kiyone se encaminó a su cuarto raudamente, hasta que una vez dentro se recargó contra la puerta y se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientas se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. En un arrebato fuera de toda razón que no sabía cómo había ocurrido, la morena no solo había logrado que Mihoshi le lamiera el coño; dándole de paso un placer indescriptible. También le había solicitado vestirse con lencería sexy y acudir a su cuarto en 30 minutos para continuar lo que estaban haciendo, y de paso, subir al siguiente nivel. Una parte de Kiyone quería reír de los nervios, otra parte quería salir corriendo por el repentino temor que sentía; pero otra parte, la más instintiva, quería quedarse y disfrutar de Mihoshi hasta quedar embriagada de ella.

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que Kiyone finalmente fue traída a la realidad cuando al levantar la cabeza, su vista dio con el reloj de pared colgado frente a ella. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos desde que salió del cuarto de Mihoshi, por lo que si quería prepararse, debía hacerlo cuanto antes. En ese momento fue su parte instintiva la que tomó el control de sus acciones.

Ella quería esto, desde hace mucho tiempo. Deseaba a Mihoshi, y esta era tal vez la única y última oportunidad de realizar esta fantasía.

Fue este pensamiento y no la razón, lo que impulsó a la morena a saltar y correr prontamente al baño. Si quería hacer esto, entonces debía prepararse lo más rápido posible. Fue así como la brillante oficial de policía se bañó apresuradamente, se secó el cabello y buscó el conjunto de lencería más atrevido de su guardarropa; que resultó ser uno consistente en una tanga de encaje negro, ligas también en negro y un portaligas en tubo color negro sin tirantes, que por su atrevido diseño, dejaba sus turgentes senos expuestos por completo, y de una forma muy sugerente. Para complementar se colocó un broche en el cuello con una cinta también en color negro. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue sorprendente. Parecía una verdadera "Mistress"; pero Kiyone no pudo dejar de estar encantada con eso, ya que era precisamente eso lo que deseaba ser. Quería dominar por entero a Mihoshi y hacerla suya sin restricciones.

Una vez satisfecha con su atrevida apariencia, Kiyone ordenó apresuradamente su cuarto, aunque no había gran cosa que ordenar, ya que ella tenía su cuarto impecable. Finalmente la mujer se sentó en el lado de la cama que daba a la puerta, y dio una gran exhalación. Miró a un costado en dirección al reloj de pared para comprobar la hora, y se percató de que aún faltaban 5 minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo que le había dado a Mihoshi. Fueron los 5 minutos más largos en la vida de Kiyone.

Durante aquellos minutos la morena volvió a cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo. Forzar a Mihoshi a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, sobre todo de índole tan íntimo no era para nada correcto. De hecho, con la solicitud que había hecho bien podía estarse jugando nada menos que el futuro de su carrera y, tal vez, algo más que eso. Pero el recuerdo de las lamidas de la rubia en su sexo, disiparon nuevamente cualquier duda o resquemor moral. Quería hacer esto, quería tocar, besar y lamer a Mihoshi, disfrutarla por entero y a la vez, sentirse devorada por ella. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que la brillante oficial de policía sintiera un ardor en su bajo vientre, que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Fue así como repentinamente la morena escuchó el sonido del interfono que anunciaba que llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto. El sonido la sobresaltó. Kiyone sintió que habían pasado horas desde que se sentó en la cama a esperar a Mihoshi enfrascada en sus pensamientos, pero solo habían transcurrido 5 minutos. Volvieron a llamar y la mujer no pudo dejar de sentir algo de temor. Mihoshi estaba tras esa puerta, esperando. No podía echarse para atrás ahora. Si había llegado tan lejos, entonces debía llegar hasta el final.

* * *

— Adelante — dijo Kyone, con un poco de temor en la voz, pero con el deseo a flor de piel.

* * *

Mihoshi llevaba ya cerca de 5 minutos de pie ante la puerta del cuarto de Kiyone. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo esto era tan irreal, pero en verdad había ocurrido. Aún podía sentir el sabor de Kiyone en su boca. Ella en verdad había lamido el sexo de su socia y amiga. ¿Qué había pasado por la cabeza de Kiyone para pedirle algo semejante? La verdad ya no importaba. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto donde ya no había vuelta atrás. Para bien o para mal esto es lo que ella debía hacer. Si este era el precio de Kiyone por quedarse con ella, entonces debía pagarlo.

Con eso en mente, la rubia se armó de valor y presionó el botón para llamar, que se encontraba en una consola junto a la puerta. Luego de presionar el botón por segunda vez, escuchó la respuesta desde el interior. Presionó el botón que abría la puerta, e ingreso al cuarto de Kiyone.

* * *

Mihoshi ingresó tímidamente al cuarto de Kiyone, y avanzó con pasos temblorosos hasta quedar de pie a unos cuantos metros de la morena. Le era imposible sostenerle la mirada a Kiyone, por lo que la rubia estaba con la cabeza gacha, nerviosa, esperando lo que su socia tuviera que decir. Por su parte, Kiyone estaba con la boca abierta. Ella sabía muy bien que Mihoshi era una mujer atractiva, pero ahora, al verla vestida con esas escasas, pero provocativas prendas, fue finalmente consciente de su real atractivo.

Mihoshi vestía un sugerente conjunto de lencería en color blanco, consistente en un sujetador de encaje, una atrevida tanga también de encaje, la cual permitía apreciar sin mayores problemas los vellos púbicos de la oficial, que destacaban al ser de un rubio más oscuro que el de su cabello. Para complementar, usaba unas ligas blancas sujetas por los broches de un portaligas a la cadera. La rubia no llevaba zapatos, por lo que estaba descalza, pero este hecho, a ojos de Kiyone, no hizo más que aumentara el atractivo de la rubia.

Para Mihoshi fueron largos segundos los que estuvo parada frente a Kiyone, hasta que esta salió finalmente de su ensimismamiento. La morena se puso lentamente de pie, y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar de frente a la rubia. Fue solo en ese momento que la torpe oficial de policía reparó en la atrevida vestimenta de su contraparte. Para Mihoshi fue imposible evitar un fuerte sonrojo al ver lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

Los grandes y turgentes senos de Kiyone, estaban expuestos en todo su esplendor, a causa de su sugerente y atrevido conjunto de color negro. La verdad es que la vestimenta de Kiyone no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y que de paso, la hacía verse como una especie de "Reina del Sado". Aún así, la rubia no pudo dejar de reconocer que Kiyone se veía tremendamente erótica. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

Por su parte, Kiyone continuaba aún de pie contemplando embelesada a la rubia, al menos hasta que se percató de que esta estaba poniendose nerviosa. Entonces Kiyone comprendió que había llegado la hora de dar el paso final. Lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Mihoshi solo había sido un preámbulo. La línea sería cruzada ahora, y el movimiento debía ser ejecutado por ella.

Mihoshi seguía sin poder sostener la vista de morena, por lo que fijó su mirada en las piernas de Kiyone, las cuales eran largas y torneadas, y se veían muy atractivas enfundas en esas ligas de color negro. Para finalizar, sus pies estaban calzados en un par de finos zapatos también en color negro. Fue en ese momento que la rubia sintió un par de manos que la sujetaban por las mejillas y la hacían levantar el rostro gentilmente. Al levantarla vista, se encontró con una sonrisa gentil, y una mirada tierna por parte de Kiyone. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, entonces, Kiyone la besó.

Mihoshi fue sorprendida por esta acción. En un primer momento no supo qué hacer al sentir los labios de su amiga entrar suavemente en contacto con los suyos, hasta que fue nuevamente sorprendida cuando sintió que el hasta ahora casto beso de Kiyone, se transformaba en algo mucho más profundo y apasionado. Es así como la rubia sintió la lengua de Kiyone irrumpir en su boca y comenzar a explorarla, a la vez que era abrazaba fuertemente por la morena. Mihoshi, que en un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, de un momento a otro se encontró respondiendo las caricias de su compañera. No sabía qué la había impulsado, pero ahora sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras se masajeaban mutuamente. Pudo sentir entre el beso como Kiyone sonreía al sentir como le devolvía el beso.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron besándose por largo tiempo, hasta que se separaron con un sonido húmedo. Kiyone no pudo evitar un suspiro de contenta al terminar con ese largo y apasionado beso, mientras que Mihoshi contenía la respiración, visiblemente sonrojada, mientras era observada por una cada vez más deseosa Kiyone.

— Eso fue algo... realmente agradable — comento Kiyone con una gran sonrisa mirando a la rubia, que seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada, y solo se encogió un poco sobe sí misma. Por lo que la morena hizo un nuevo cometario — Como respondiste a mi beso, creo que no estuvo tan mal para ti, después de todo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mihoshi levanto la vista de inmediato, como para responder algo, pero se contuvo al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Kiyone, una sonrisa que ella nunca antes había visto. Eso la descolocó por completo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. De pronto sintió un nuevo, repentino y profundo beso por parte de Kijone, la que al terminar la tiró de sus brazos hasta guiarla a la cama. Kiyone se sentó en la cama quedando con Mihoshi frente a ella. Separó las piernas, y atrajo a la rubia hasta situarla justo frente a ella.

Kiyone deseaba seguir en lo que habían quedado en el cuarto de Mihoshi. Deseaba que la rubia continuada lamiéndole la concha. Ardía en deseo por sentir nuevamente la lengua de Mihoshi saboreando y recorriendo su lugar privado; pero el tener al objeto de sus deseos de pie ante ella, con ese exuberante conjunto de lencería blanco, había despertado otro deseo que se estaba superponiendo al fuerte ardor de su entrepierna.

Kiyone sujetó a la rubia por las caderas y contempló fijamente sus bragas de encaje color blanco. Estaba claro que a diferencia de ella, Mihoshi no cuidaba mucho de su zona intima, la que estaba bastante poblada. Sus vellos eran perfectamente visibles escapándose en gran número por el borde sus bragas. No pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios.

Mihoshi se estremeció cuando sintió que Kiyone la acariciaba con una mano sobre las bragas. Estaba por decir algo, cuando fue presa de un nuevo temblor al sentir un beso en su vientre, el cual no se detuvo ahí. Kiyone siguió besándola ahora por sobre las bragas, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y el trasero. El temblor de la rubia aumentó con cada caricia, con cada beso que recibía en su monte de venus por sobre las bragas, hasta que la morena pasó la lengua por el borde las bragas, por donde se le escapaba los vellos. Mihoshi no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir al sentir esta caricia por parte de su socia. Por su parte, entusiasmada por la reacción de la rubia, Kiyone tomó sus bragas con las manos y las bajó lentamente, deslizándola por sus piernas, hasta que cayeron finalmente a sus pies. Mihoshi no alcanzó a decir nada cuando de pronto recibió un profundo beso sobre sus vellos.

Kiyone estaba en el éxtasis. Podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Mihoshi, y ahora disfrutaba de la agradable sensación de besar los rubios vellos púbicos del monte de venus de su tormento personal. Pero la morena quería más. Necesitaba más. Es por esto que siguió besando el monte de venus de la rubia, besando sus vellos, moviendo su cara de lado a lado con cada beso, acariciándose el rostro con esos vellos que la habían cautivado; todo esto, mientras acariciaba las largas piernas de Mihoshi, recorriéndolas con las manos, frotándolas hasta volver a sus caderas y luego a su trasero, el cual volvió a acariciar a conciencia.

Luego de varios minutos en los que Kiyone se embriagaba de la rubia, esta no pudo mantenerse ajena a las caricias que recibía, y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Por muy extraña y estrambótica que fuera la situación, ella no era de fierro, y las caricias de Kiyone; muy a su pesar, estaban muy bien aplicadas, por lo que estaban haciendo mella en su ya débil defensa, la cual venía resquebrajándose desde el momento en que le lamio la concha a Kiyone. Entonces, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, cuando sintió como la morena intensificaba sus caricias.

Entusiasmada como estaba, Kiyone no pudo resistir más y descendió lentamente con sus besos, hasta que de lleno enterró la cara entre las piernas de la rubia, pasando la lengua por sobre los labios vaginales de esta, constatando con total alegría, que Mihoshi se encontraba bastante húmeda. No pudo evitar sonreía mientras seguía lamiendo. Es aquí cuando una sorprendida y congelada Mihoshi ya no pudo resistir más, y comenzó gemir al sentir la lengua de su socia pasar por sus labios, saboreándola de forma tan descarada. En un inicio los gemidos de Mihoshi eran tímidos, casi inaudible, pero luego no pudo seguir conteniendo el placer que la invadía, y sus gemidos fueron aumentando en intensidad, hasta que un potente y sorpresivo gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando Kiyone encontró su clítoris y comenzó a atacarlo sin compasión.

Kiyone lamía y lamía, atacando el clítoris de la rubia, estimulada por la reacción de esta. Por su parte, Mihoshi se estremecía, y gemía, doblándose sobre sí misma, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de la cabeza de Kiyone para no perder el equilibrio. Esto estimuló aún más a la morena, la cual comenzó a introducir repentinamente un dedo en la húmeda intimidad de la rubia, a la vez que atrapada su clítoris con los labios. Entonces, Mihoshi explotó.

El orgasmo fue rápido y sorpresivo, tomando totalmente fuera de guardia Kiyone y a la misma Mihoshi, que se dobló por entero, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, sujetándose con fuerza de la cabeza de Kiyone, mientras gemía por el place que estaba experimentando.

Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, Mihoshi pudo finalmente recobrar la vertical, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo aún los efectos de ese potente orgasmo que la recorría por todo el cuerpo, pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse. Kiyone volvió a la carga inmediatamente. Introdujo dos dedos por la húmeda abertura de Mihoshi, mientras volvía a atacar su clítoris con renovado ahínco.

— Aaahhh, Kiyone… por favor… para, aahhhh — gemía la rubia, tratando de detener a su socia, pero esta no hacía caso a sus suplicas, Kiyone seguía en lo suyo, sin dar tregua, por lo que la rubia fue nuevamente invadida por el placer — Kiyone… por favor… aaaahhh.. — gimió otra vez la rubia, suplicante, hasta que la morena atrapó su clítoris con los dientes, momento en que sus piernas ya no la pudieron sostener más, y cayó de rodillas.

La rubia gimió cuando sintió que Kiyone retiraba intempestivamente los dedos de su interior. Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía ambos dedos en su boca.

— Chúpalos — demandó la morena.

Mihoshi en ese momento estaba desbordada por la situación y las sensaciones que experimentaba por lo que no pudo oponer resistencia a la demanda de su social, así que chupó los dedos de esta, saboreándose a sí misma.

— ¿Delicioso, verdad? — preguntó la morena, a lo que ella no pudo responder. Mihoshi solo seguía lamiéndole los dedos, mientras sentí que sus mejillas ardían, al igual que su entrepierna. En ese momento Kiyone se acercó para susurrarle al oído — ¿Puedes sentirlo Mihoshi? El sabor de tu coño… es delicioso. Quiero saborearlo otra vez.

Lo siguiente que supo la rubia es que fue atrapada en un profundo y desesperado beso por parte de su socia, la cual se fue sobre ella, llevándola de espaldas al suelo. Kiyone atrapó las muñecas de la rubia con sus manos, y las llevó sobre la cabeza, mientras se recargaba y retorcía sobre el cuerpo de esta, mientras continuaba besándola furiosamente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, buscando más. Por su parte Mihoshi, ya no estaba pensando, solo reaccionaba. Es así, como más por instinto, que otra cosa, devolvió el beso de Kiyone, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

Prontamente Kiyone liberó las muñecas de la rubia, para poder acariciar su cuerpo, mientras seguía besándola con pasión. Una de sus manos bajó hasta sus caderas, tomando y acariciando una de sus piernas. La otra sostenía su rostro, para seguir besándola.

Mihoshi, se encontraba mareada, perdida. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus mejillas ardían, y sentía como una rebelde lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos, pero no sabía si era de frustración, rabia, o placer; y es que pese a todo lo que pudiera decirle la razón, en verdad estaba disfrutando de todo esto; de una forma un tanto retorcida, alocada, pero su cuerpo en verdad estaba respondiendo a los estímulos de Kiyone. En ese momento el beso terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

La rubia respiraba aceleradamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kiyone sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, con las piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Si Mihoshi ya estaba acalorada y sonrojada por la situación en que se encontraba; luego de ver la mirada lasciva de Kiyone, su sonroja aumentó un grado más. La morena estaba literalmente devorándola con la mirada.

Kiyone efectivamente contemplaba a Mihoshi con fascinación, pero por sobre todo, deseo. El cuerpo de la rubia la enloquecía. Si bien ardía en deseos porque Mihoshi continuara con lo que dejó inconcluso, el deseo de poseer a la rubia era incluso mayor al ardor de su entrepierna. Con un rápido movimiento de manos se desprendió de sus zapatos, y se fue sobre ella una vez más, reclamando nuevamente esos carnosos labios, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Mientras besaba a la torpe policía, bajó los tirantes del sujetador, para dejarle expuestos los senos.

Mihoshi gimió cuando la boca de Kiyone atrapó su pezón izquierdo y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, mientras con su otra mano, masajeaba su otro seno. Luego de unos minutos, Kiyone cambio de lado, y comenzó a lamer el otro seno. La morena siguió así por largo rato, pese a las suaves y casi inaudibles suplicas de Mihoshi, porque terminara con eso. Kiyone paró de lamer y chupar sus pechos, solo para contemplarla mientras le masajeaba descaradamente ambos senos, arrancando gemidos de placer de la rubia.

— ¿En verdad quieres que pare, Mihoshi? — preguntó seductora, para luego bajar y atrapar uno de los erectos pezones de la rubia entre los dientes, tirar de él, y luego chuparlo sin compasión. Por respuesta obtuvo un gutural gemido de placer de la aludida, momento en soltó el pezón, mientras sonreía traviesa — Interpretare ese gemido como un no.

Mihoshi no alcanzó a responder nada, cuando fue presa nuevamente del deseo de Kiyone, que comenzó a poseerla otra vez. La mente de la rubia se volvió un torbellino de sensaciones. Su mente le decía que eso no estaba bien, pero su cuerpo hace ya mucho que se había entregado a las sensaciones. Solo era capaz de retorcerse y gemir de placer mientras Kiyone le recorría el cuerpo a besos y caricias, hasta que sintió que esta la daba vuelta, quedando boca abajo. La morena desabrochó y desecho su ya inservible sujetador, acarició y besó toda su espalda lentamente. Luego de un rato estrujó, lamió y le besó los glúteos, para luego ser dada vuelta otra vez quedado nuevamente de espaldas. Mihoshi dio un potente gemido cuando sintió que besaban su monte de venus. Tembló de ansiedad cuando creyó que Kiyone se sumergiría en su intimidad, pero en cambio, la morena se centró ahora en sus piernas.

Fiel a su deseo, Kiyone estaba disfrutando de cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia. Deseaba disfrutarla por entero, y ahora eran sus piernas el motivo de atención. Acarició ambas piernas cual largas eran, por lo que a Mihoshi le pareció una eternidad, para luego desabrochar uno de los broches del portaligas, procediendo luego a bajar lentamente la liga de su pierna izquierda, acariciándola en el proceso. Mihoshi gimió en respuesta a la caricia de su socia, la cual acariciaba su pierna, la besaba y lamía.

— Kiyone… por favor… más — dijo la rubia entre jadeos, aún apenas creyendo que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Kiyone había logrado estimularla de tal modo que ya solo le quedaba entregarse a satisfacer su placer antes de volverse loca.

Kiyone no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por las palabras de la rubia, pero luego de contemplarla, lo comprendió. Buscando satisfacer su propio deseo, había llevado a su contraparte al límite. Podía verla ardiendo en deseo, retorciéndose, y moviendo las caderas en anticipación a lo que vendría. Kiyone sonrió y le abrió las piernas a Mihoshi, la cual se dejó sin resistir, dejando sus piernas descaradamente abiertas.

Mihoshi estaba empapada por el deseo. Kiyone podía ver claramente la entrada de su intimidad, desde la que brotaba su miel, la cual le mojaba los muslos. Kiyone se agachó sobre Mihoshi y lamió lentamente uno de sus muslos, arrancando un fuerte jadeo por parte de la rubia. Kiyone sonrió traviesa y repitió lentamente una y otra vez, lamiendo a una jadeante Mihoshi, que se retorcía. Con cada lamida se acercaba más a la intimidad de la rubia, pero la evitaba cada vez. Esto comenzó a desesperar a Mihoshi, la cual ya no podía resistir más.

— Kiyone… no lo aguanto más… por favor — dijo la rubia con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el deseo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no aguantas Mihoshi?. Dímelo — dijo la morena, lamiendo por milímetros los labios menores de la rubia.

— Aaahhh, Kiyone… por favor — jadeo la Mihoshi.

— Dímelo, Mihoshi. Fuerte y claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga? — demando Kiyone, lamiéndole el monte de venus, por sobre su vello púbico, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo.

— ¡Lame mi coño! — casi gritó en desesperación — Por favor.

Kiyone sonrió. Por respuesta se sumergió entre las piernas de su tormento personal, y tal como esta le había pedido, comenzó a lamerla, arrancándole fuertes gemidos, a la vez que le metía la lengua una y otra vez lo más profundo que podía, disfrutándola como tantas veces había imaginado en la soledad de su cuarto.

La cabeza de Mihoshi no era apenas consiente de nado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo esto había empezado, lo único que tenía claro es que Kiyone estaba devorándola de tal forma, que lo único que tenía sentido para ella en ese momento era el placer que sentía; placer que nublaba su mente, placer que estaba volviéndola loca, placer que aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que sintió que ya no podía soportarlo más… y estalló.

Mihoshi dio un potente y gutural gemido de placer cuando el más potente orgasmo que había sentido en su vida la golpeó como si fuera una tonelada de ladrillos. El placer recorría por oleadas su cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Kiyone con ambas manos y la hundía aún más entre sus piernas, mientras la aprisionaba por acto reflejo, tratando de resistir el placer que la estaba embargando. Finalmente Mihoshi se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el piso alfombrado del cuarto de Kiyone, totalmente exhausta, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire. Trataba de recuperar su respiración y su cordura, la cual por momentos creyó estar a punto de perder.

Por su parte, Kiyone salió de entre las piernas de Mihoshi y se sentó en el piso, recargándose contra la cama, que estada detrás de ella. La morena dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Se limpió los restos de los fluidos de Mioshi que se le escurrían por los labios, con el dorso de una mano, para luego lamerlos con la lengua, saboreando nuevamente esa deliciosa miel que fluía de la intimidad de la rubia. Aún podía sentir su dulce sabor en la boca, un sabor que había deseado sentir hace tanto tiempo, y que ahora, finalmente había saboreado hasta la saciedad. Entonces recordó a su contraparte y al levantar la vista se encontró que ahora Mihoshi estaba sentada ante ella, con la cabeza gacha.

Ambos mujeres permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo; ninguna sabía qué decir a ciencia cierta. Kiyone contemplaba a Mihoshi, y esta permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sin hacer el menor gesto o sonido, hasta que luego de un casi eterno silencio, Mihoshi hizo una pregunta que ella no esperaba.

— ¿Por qué fue todo esto, Kiyone?. ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer y sentir todas estas cosas?. ¿Para humillarme? — preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

— No. Mi intención nunca fue humillarte… solo… yo… — trató de responder Kiyone, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras se negaban a salir. ¿A dónde había ido toda su resolución, su decisión, su seguridad?

Kiyone no supo qué responder a esa pregunta. Ella solo había planeada disfrutar de Mihoshi, saciar su irracional deseo por la rubia, usar la posibilidad que se le había dado, pero no había medido las reales consecuencias de estos actos. Ahora una semidesnuda Mihoshi estaba ante ella buscando respuestas que ni ella misma podía encontrar.

— ¿Ahora es mi turno, verdad? — preguntó Mihoshi, con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kiyone.

— Es mi turno de hacértelo a ti. Mi turno de devolver el favor — respondió la rubia, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de su socia — Estás mojada… muy mojada… estás deseándolo, ¿verdad?

La aludida no tuvo oportunidad para responder, en su lugar un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios ante el repentino toque de la rubia. No podía negar que lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, pero en este momento, no estaba segura de si eso sería una buena idea. Estaba por responder, cuando sintió que la rubia se iba sobre ella y la besaba furiosamente mientras metía un par de dedos en su intimidad, los cuales se deslizaron dentro fácilmente producto de su excitación. Gimió cuando los dedos de Mihoshi comenzaron a trabajar en su interior, tocándola, rozándola, entrando y saliendo, mientras seguía siendo besada, hasta que Mihoshi dejó sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello.

Kiyone estaba descolocada, mareada. De un momento a otro pasó de ser la parte activa a ser la parte pasiva. Realmente no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Gimió cuando Mihoshi atrapó uno de sus senos con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza, pellizcando su pezón, retorciéndolo sin compasión.

— Mihoshi… ¿Qué haces? — preguntó jadeando.

— Lo que se supone que debo hacer. Para eso me hiciste venir, ¿verdad? — respondió mirándola con ojos temblorosos y anegados en lágrimas.

Esa mirada descompuso por completo a Kiyone. Todo el deseo que sentía se evaporó por arte de magia. Todo lo que por un momento pareció claro se había vuelto confuso. Sus motivos, su deseo irracional. ¿Qué era todo eso?. ¿Por qué sentía esas cosas por Mihoshi?. Ella no era lesbiana, y hasta ahora su compañera tampoco parecía serlo. Le gustaban los hombres, había disfrutado el sexo con ellos, pero… ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Mihoshi?. ¿Qué es lo que tenía la rubia que la llevó a esto?

— Está bien Mihoshi. Es suficiente. No es necesario que continúes — respondió Kiyone, sin poder sostener la mirada de esta, a la vez que la tomada de la muñeca, para retirarle los dedos de su interior.

— ¿Acaso no lo hice bien? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — respondería perpleja, con otra interrogante.

— Sé que soy una torpe, pero creo que esto puedo hacerlo bien. Puedo darte lo que quieres — respondió, yéndose sobre Kiyone, dándole un profundo beso.

— Basta — respondió Kiyone apartándola, cortando el beso a la mitad.

— Entonces no soy buena… ¿es eso, verdad? — preguntó — Soy tan torpe que no soy capaz de besar bien. Por eso me apartas — dijo entre el llanto, poniéndose de pie.

— No es eso — dijo Kiyone poniéndose de pie para estar a la misma altura.

— ¿Crees que no podré lamer tu coño correctamente? ¿Qué no podré hacerte sentir tan bien como tú me hiciste sentir a mí? ¿Crees que no podré devolver el favor correctamente?

— No es nada de eso… no se trata de eso Mihoshi.

— ¡¿De qué mierda se trata entonces?! — gritó Mihoshi entre lágrimas, sorprendiendo por completo a la morena. Jamás había visto a Mihoshi de esa forma. Jamás la había escuchado gritar de forma tan desesperada.

Algo se rompió dentro Kiyone al ver los ojos de la rubia. La había lastimado… mucho. Un vació se hizo bajo sus pies. Todo el regocijo, el placer, la satisfacción habían desaparecido, reemplazados por otro sentimiento que no podía clasificar. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo arreglar el descalabro que había armado al tratar de satisfacer su deseo antinatural? ¿Cómo hacerlo para no lastimar aún más a Mihoshi?

Un nuevo y sorpresivo beso tomó fuera de guardia a Kiyone, pero a diferencia del beso anterior, este había sido mucho más suave… era, a falta de una mejor palabra: Tierno.

Kiyone chocó sus piernas con el borde la cama, al ser empujada por Mihoshi mientras la besaba, cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con la rubia sobre ella, besándola aún. Cuando el beso terminó, se separaron con un sonido húmedo, dando un suspiro al recuperar el aliento.

— Mihoshi… ¿Qué haces? — preguntó mirándola a los ojos, sorprendida.

— Lo que tú deseas que haga — respondió esta con ojos llorosos, pero sorpresivamente decididos.

— Mihoshi… tú… no tienes que hacer esto.

— Tengo que… para eso me hiciste vestir así. Para eso me hiciste venir aquí. Para eso me poseíste como nunca nadie había hecho antes — respondió la aludida — No te preocupes Kiyone… no te voy a defraudar… te daré tanto placer como tú me diste a mí.

— Mihoshi, para porfabrssshhh….

Kiyone fue cortada a media frase por otro beso, tan suave y tierno como el anterior. Luego de unos segundos le fue imposible no responder a la caricia de la rubia, y comenzaron a besarse en forma cada vez más ardiente, con fuego, con deseo. No supo cuanto tiempo se besaron, Kiyone solo era consciente que el deseo irrefrenable volvió tan rápido como había desaparecido, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que esto estaba mal. Que no era correcto, que debía detenerse.

— Aaaahhh… — grimió la mujer cuando Mihoshi atrapó uno de sus pezones con los labios y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras masajeaba su otro seno.

El placer comenzó a nublar la mente de Kiyone. Las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que esto había sido un error, que había lastimado profundamente a Mihoshi, y que eso, para su sorpresa, estaba lastimándola a ella también.

Un nuevo gemido nubló poco más su afiebrada mente. Mihoshi besaba su vientre mientras masajeaba sus senos. Un nuevo gemido cuando llegó a su monte de venus, y comenzó a besar sus vellos púbicos, a acariciarlos con su mejilla. Un jadeo al sentir la respiración de la rubia a milímetros de su sexo.

— Mihoshi… — dijo entre jadeos.

— No te defraudaré Kiyone… eres mi mejor amiga… no te defraudare — dijo Mihoshi.

Las alarmas sonaron nuevamente en la mente de Kiyone, con mayor intensidad. ¿Mihoshi había hablado entre llanto? ¿Estaba llorando en ese momento?. La morena iba a responder, decir algo, lo que sea, pero ya era tarde. Un nuevo jadeo, ronco, gutural, salió de su garganta. Estaba pasando. Mihoshi lo estaba haciendo. La estaba lamiendo, de abajo hacia arriba, pasando la lengua por sus pliegues, sorbiendo su abertura, bebiendo los fluidos que manaban de su interior. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y el deseo la consumió. Las alarmas de su cabeza quedaron en el olvido, el llanto de Mihoshi, sus ojos dolidos, sus lágrimas, todo quedó de lado ante el deseo, el placer, la razón de todo lo que estaba pasando, el disfrutar a Mihoshi y sentirse disfrutada por ella.

Kiyone no fue capaz de seguir pensando, lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir de placer y pedir más, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Mihoshi con sus manos y la presionaba contra su entrepierna, invitándola a seguir con lo que hacía.

* * *

Kiyone estaba de espaldas en su desarreglada cama, totalmente desnuda, con la vista fija en el techo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición. ¿Minutos, horas? No lo tenía claro. Lo único claro para ella, es que finalmente había logrado lo que quería. Había poseído a Mihoshi, totalmente, sin ninguna restricción. La había hecho suya, y a la vez, había sido de ella, ¿pero a qué precio?

Mihoshi había cumplido con lo que había dicho. Le había devuelto el favor de una forma increíble. La había llevado a niveles de placer que nunca imaginó llegar o siquiera supiera que existieran. Había experimentado los orgasmos más potentes y placenteros de toda su vida. Ambas habían quedado extenuadas, aturdidas por todo lo que había pasado, por el placer que se dieron mutuamente, pero a fin de cuentas poco había importado. Cuando todo había terminado y los efectos del placer y los orgasmos habían pasado, un profundo sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Al mirar junto a ella, Mihoshi yacía recostada, desnuda, dándole la espalda, llorando. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba así? Llorando. Estaba por tocar su hombro, decirle algo, lo que fuere, pero la rubia se levantó repentinamente, como si intuyera que ella iba a decir algo, tomó su ropa que estaba desparramada en el suelo, y salió de su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, solo dejando sus sollozos mientras abandonaba aquella habitación.

Kiyone cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, mientras apretaba los dientes. Una rebelde lágrima escapó de sus ojos, mientras sentía que su corazón se apretaba.

— ¿Que mierda fue lo que hice? — se preguntó. Momentos después, Kiyone comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde el encuentro sexual con su compañera, pero Mihoshi aún no daba señales de vida. Kiyone había decidido darle un poco de espacio a la rubia, para que pudiera calmarse, pero sobre todo, para que ella misma pudiera aclarar su mente, y descubrir qué había andado mal con ella. Descubrir qué la había llevado a lastimar de esa forma a Mihoshi.

Una fuerte opresión aquejaba el corazón de Kiyone. Lo que una vez fue claro como el agua, ahora era oscuro como el fondo de un pozo, y en otros momentos, totalmente gris. Sus sentimientos, su deseo irracional, lo que había pasado en su cuarto… ya no podía posponer más las cosas. Debía hablar con Mihoshi, explicarle, disculparse.

La otrora segura y brillante oficial de la Policía Galáctica, ahora era un verdadero manojo de nervios. Su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos con bolsas oscuras. Sus ojos estaba secos de tanto llorar, apenas había comido y casi no había dormido. No podía seguir posponiendo las cosas. Tenía que enfrentar a Mihoshi, y de paso, enfrentarse a sí misma.

* * *

Definitivamente las cosas no iban a ser tan fácil como ella había previsto. Kiyone tenía toda la intención de hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero ya llevaba cerca de 10 minutos dando vueltas fuera de puerta del cuarto Mihoshi, y no se decidía a llamar. Finalmente, luego de calmarse unos segundos, se decidió. Se acercó a la puerta y presionó el botón en la consola junto a la puerta para anunciar su presencia.

Mihoshi, que estaba recostada en su cama, sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Era Kiyone. No podía ser otra, solo estaban ellas dos en esa nave. Una nueva llamada sonó por el intercomunicador, pero no se movió. Con una nueva llamada la rubia simplemente se tapó un poco más con las sabanas de la cama, y se acurrucó abrazándose a sí misma.

Afuera, Kiyone ya se imaginaba algo así. Era obvio que después de 2 días encerrada en su cuarto, la rubia no iba a responder o salir de ahí de buenas a primeras. No podía culparla. Bien, si quería hacer las paces con ella, entonces debía hacer el primer movimiento.

— Mihoshi, voy a entrar — dijo Kiyone con no tanta decisión como hubiera deseado. Accionó el botón que abría la puerta y entró sin esperar una respuesta.

Mihoshi estaba justo donde Kiyone esperó encontrarla. En la cama. La rubia estaba recostada dándole la espalda, tapada con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Solo asomaban fuera unos cuantos mechones de cabello color amarillo.

— Si vienes por más, entonces lo lamento Kiyone. No estoy de humor para lamente el coño en este momento.

Kiyone no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse por las duras palabras de Mihoshi, palabras que no parecían dichas por ella. Este hecho solo demostraba hasta qué punto había lastimado a la rubia. Kiyone no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por esto, pero ese sentimiento le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía dejar las cosas así por más tiempo. Debía arreglar esto ahora.

— Mihoshi… tenemos que hablar — dijo la morena, con la mayor resolución que pudo encontrar.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo Kiyone. Por favor sal de mi cuarto.

— No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que escuches lo tengo que decir.

Esas palabras de la morena causaron una inmediata reacción en Mihoshi. La rubia se sentó de golpe en la cama y se giró para enfrentar a su hasta ahora socia, cubriéndose a medias con la sabana. Su rostro reflejaba molestia y traición, pero por sobre todo, dolor. Estaba lista para responder, pero lo que vio ante ella, la descolocó por completo. Mihoshi pensaba encontrar frente a ella a Kiyone en su típica pose de suficiencia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una mirada fría y decidida, vistiendo su uniforme impecablemente planchado y almidonado. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La boca de Mihoshi casi cae hasta el suelo de la impresión, ante ella la brillante oficial Kiyone Makibi estaba de rodillas, con las manos a cada lado y la frente apoyada en el suelo, en la más humilde de todas las reverencias.

— Mihoshi… Lo lamento tanto. Lamento todo lo que pasó.

Si Mihoshi ya estaba sorprendida, al escuchar el tono de voz de Kiyone, su sorpresa subió un escalón más. Podía escuchar como la voz de la morena se quebró por momentos. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿La competente Kiyone Makibi estaba en verdad afectada?. Sea cierto o no, el ver a Kiyone ahí frente a ella, de rodillas con la frente pegada al suelo era algo que no le gustaba. Pese a todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pese al daño que esta le había causado, no podía dejar de sentirse mal al ver a esa mujer humillándose de esa forma frente a ella.

— Levántate Kiyone. No tienes que hacer eso — dijo la rubia con pesar, desviando la mirada a un lado, sin saber muy bien como sentirse con todo eso.

Si bien Kiyone levantó la cabeza, no se puso de pie como le había solicitado Mihoshi. Siguió de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente apuñadas sobre sus piernas. Cuando la rubia devolvió la vista a la mujer frente a ella, recién se percató de que esta no vestía su uniforme, por el contrario, solo llevaba una polera color rosa y unos pantalones cortos. Su cabello antes inmaculadamente peinado, estaba ahora totalmente desaliñado, como si no se hubiera peinado luego de levantarse en la mañana. Además, pese a tener la cabeza gacha, se podía apreciar que tenía unas feas ojeras y los ojos llorosos.

Mihoshi estaba totalmente turbada con esa visión tan atípica. Todo esto hacía parecer que Kiyone en realidad no había estado tan bien como ella había creído. Más bien se veía bastante afectada. Esto descolocaba por completo a la rubia. Fue Kiyone la que había iniciado todo lo que pasó hace dos días. Fue ella la que la sometió y la obligó a hacer todas esas cosas, por lo que no podía comprender cómo es que ahora se aparecía frente a ella en ese estado. Como si fuera una víctima en vez de victimario. Se sintió molesta, muy molestas, pero también… confundida.

— Mihoshi… yo…

— ¿Por qué?. ¿Dime por qué Kiyone? — interrumpió la rubia, incapaz de poder mirar a la cara a la morena — ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer todo eso?. ¿Tanto me odias?

— ¡No te odio! — respondió la morena, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, las cuales ni se había percatado que estaban ahí — Yo… no te odio — dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza — Yo solo…

— ¿No me odias?. ¡¿Dices eso pese a todo lo que me hiciste y luego tuve que hacer?! — preguntó Mihoshi, ofendida.

— Se veía todo tan claro en mi mente en ese momento, pero yo… ahora…

— Si, puedo darme cuenta. Me mandaste a tomar un baño y ponerme lencería sexy para ti, mientras te vestías como una dominatrix. Por supuesto que lo tenías todo perfectamente claro — sentenció Mihoshi, con profundo dolor en la voz.

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre las dos mujeres. Mihoshi siguió sentada en la cama medio tapada con las sabanas y Kiyone de rodillas en el suelo. Esta levantó la mirada para encontrar a la rubia mirando a un lado con cara afligida. Eso causó que su corazón se apretara más aún. Luego no pudo dejar de apreciar el cuerpo de la rubia, apenas cubierto por una corta polera con tirantes, por la que se notaba que no llevaba sujetador. También pudo ver sus largas y suaves piernas apenas cubiertas por las sabanas. Kiyone sintió que el deseo comenzaba a despertar nuevamente, pero se obligó a calmarse. No estaba ahí para empeorar las cosas. Estaba ahí para tratar de enmendar la situación, tratar de que Mihoshi como mínimo no la odiara; lo cual no se veía muy fácil, pero no había opción. Solo debía decirle la verdad, su verdad, lo demás, dependía de Mihoshi.

— Sentía que te odiaba — dijo finalmente Kiyone con voz apenas audible, llamando la atención de una sorprendida Mihoshi que miró a la mujer consternada — Por años sentí que te odiaba — repitió.

— ¿Kiyone? — preguntó una impactada Mihoshi.

— Desde que te conocí mi vida se convirtió en un caos. Todo lo que haces siempre termina saliendo mal. Cada cosa, cada caso, cada arresto. Decenas de cosas que debieron ser simples de realizar terminaban yéndose al demonio por tu culpa. De una u otra forma siempre lo arruinabas todo. Cosas imposibles de que resultaran mal de alguna forma tú te las arreglabas para arruinarlas. Como ahora que no le pusiste combustible a la nave. Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Lo arruinas todo — estalló Kiyone con fuerza, pero lejos de estar enfadada por sus fuertes palabras y la forma enérgica de decirlas, la mujer estaba llorando.

Kiyone se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Retiró las manos y las apuño sobre sus rodillas mirando a un lado, sin poder enfrentar la mirada de Mihoshi.

— Cuando entré a la Policía Galáctica tenía el sueño de llegar alto en el escalafón. Ser la mejor y estar a cargo de toda una división. Tenía una meta y me prepare tan duro como pude para conseguirla. Pero todo ese propósito se frustró cuando llegaste a mi vida. Todo eso se arruinó. Tú lo arruinaste.

— Kiyone… no puedes hablar en serio — dijo Mihoshi herida por esas fuertes palabras.

— Hablo muy en serio. Deseaba alejarme de ti, perderme para no volver a verte nunca más. ¿Y sabes qué? Pude hacerlo. Tuve demasiadas oportunidades de pedir un traslado y alejarme de ti. Tan solo tenía que pedirlas y ya estaba. Y sin embargo no pude tomarlas. O, mejor dicho, no quise tomarlas. No pude dejarte — dijo la mujer tratando de secar sus lágrimas — Tú siempre estabas ahí. Pese a todo, siempre apoyándome, pese a tus errores, a mi enojo. Siempre estabas ahí, con tu sonrisa, tu alegría desbordante. Simplemente no pude dejarte. Fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a torcerse.

— ¿A torcerse? — preguntó Mihoshi con cautela.

— Quería dejarte. Marcharme y comenzar de nuevo lejos de ti, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía; y no solo eso, de pronto las cosas cambiaron, ya no solo no podía dejarte, de pronto ocupabas todos mis pensamientos, mis emociones — dijo Kiyone mirando a una cada vez más impactada rubia — De pronto todo en lo que podía pensar eras tú. Pese a todo lo que sentía, pese a todo lo que me molestaba tu incompetencia, de pronto comencé a necesitarte, a desearte de una forma que no podía comprender.

— ¿Desearme? — preguntó una impactada Mihoshi, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más ya que de pronto Kiyone se puso de pie yendo sobre ella de un salto, tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas a la cama.

— Por tanto tiempo te deseé. Te deseé tanto o más de lo que creía odiarte, y de pronto ya no pude más y todo esto que tengo adentro estalló hace dos días. No pude seguir conteniendo ni parar todos estos sentimientos, este deseo, que aunque parezca antinatural, es lo que realmente siento por ti — dijo Kiyone, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Kiyone? — preguntó cautelosa Mihoshi.

La rubia simplemente no lo vio venir. Kiyone se movió más rápido de lo que pudo procesar y fue sorprendida por un profundo y fuerte beso por parte de la morena. Fue un beso que la descolocó por completo, un beso en que solo pudo ser espectadora de lo congelada que estaba, un beso que le supo muy amargo.

El beso terminó tan rápido como comenzó, y al enfocar la vista se encontró con Kiyone viéndola a los ojos, llorando como nunca la había visto. Lloraba y sollozaba con fuerza mirándola a los ojos.

— Soy una mala compañera. Una mala amiga. Lo siento tanto Mihoshi. Por no comprender a tiempo mis sentimientos, por forzarte de forma tan despreciable. Por lastimarte de la forma que lo hice. Soy una persona horrible — dijo Kiyone entre el llanto, no pudiendo soportar más la mirada de la rubia, por lo que se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Mihoshi quedó congelaba por las palabras de Kiyone. Había sido tanta información en tan pocos segundos, tantos sentimientos. La rubia se sentó de golpe en la cama pero ya no había rastros de Kiyone. Se llevó una mano a los labios, labios que Kiyone había reclamado con tanta fuerza hace solo unos momentos. Entonces la palabras de Kiyone comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza nuevamente, todo lo que dijo, sobre sus sentimientos, su deseo…

— Kiyone — dijo en sorpresa la rubia, llevando ambas manos a su boca, acallando una exclamación de sorpresa.

* * *

Kiyone corrió por los pasillos de la nave sin rumbo fijo, pero al esta no ser tan grande, no le permitió seguir escapando por mucho tiempo más. Finalmente llegó al puente de la nave, se sentó en su asiento frente a los controles, enterró la cara en las manos y lloró. Bien visto, ella era una mujer fuerte, dominante y segura de sí misma; así lo había demostrado hace dos días al forzar a Mihoshi a tener sexo con ella, pero luego de eso toda su seguridad se fue al diablo, y aquí estaba ahora llorando como nunca antes en su vida.

La mujer recogió las piernas y las rodeo con los brazos, enterrando la cara en ella, como queriendo esconderse, avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan ciega sobre lo que sentía. Tan centrada estaba en su enojo hacia la rubia, que nunca se percató de que detrás de eso que le impedía dejarla, de ese deseo que ella creía antinatural, se encontraba otro sentimiento de lo más natural, solo que al centrarse en una persona tan atípica, no supo identificarlo, y ahora que finalmente las cosas se habían aclarado, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Ella misma se había encargado de hacer que las cosas terminaran así.

— Soy una grandísima tonta — dijo la morena, y continuó llorando abrazando sus piernas.

* * *

Kiyone no supo cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. No sabía si minutos u horas, solo sabía que sus piernas estaban entumecidas por mantener esa misma posición y que sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar. La mujer estiró las piernas con algo de dificultad, quedando en posición sentada, con un leve gemido de dolor por la protesta de sus piernas y su espalda al enderezarlas luego de tanto rato manteniendo la misma posición. Solo en ese momento la morena reparó que no estaba sola en el cuarto de control de la nave. Mihoshi estaba sentada junto a ella, en el asiento que le correspondía como copiloto de la nave, mientras miraba las estrellas por las ventanillas de la cabina.

En un primer momento la morena no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que se quedó sentada recta en su asiento mirando al frente sin pronunciar una sola palabra. De tanto en tanto desviaba la vista y podía ver que Mihoshi no hacía un solo movimiento, esta seguía con su vista perdida en las estrellas frente a ella. Un par de veces intentó decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?

— ¿En verdad he sido una molestia tan grande para ti todo este tiempo?

Esa pregunta sacó a Kiyone de sus pensamientos y miró con cautela a la mujer junto a ella. La rubia no había cambiado su postura, seguía con la vista perdida en las estrellas, pero estaba claro que ella estaba esperando una respuesta. Después de todo lo que había dicho en el cuarto de la rubia, en verdad no tenía más opción que responder todo lo que este preguntara. Se lo debía.

— Si. Lo fuiste — respondió con un profundo pesar, luego de un momento.

Mihoshi no respondió en un inicio, pero Kiyone pudo ver que una lágrima corría por la mejilla de su socia, o ex-socia a estas alturas. Eso le partió el alma a la morena. La había vuelto a lastimar.

— Siempre he sabido que no soy la más inteligente de mi familia. Creo que en eso me parezco un poco a mi madre, pero en mi caso soy bastante más desastrosa que ella — comentó la rubia con una amarga sonrisa, mientras limpiaba la rebelde lágrima que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

— Mihoshi, yo…

— En verdad siento haber arruinado tu vida Kiyone. Nunca fue mi intención — dijo la rubia cortando a Kiyone a media frase — Siempre supe que arruinaba las cosas, pero en verdad me esforzaba por hacerlo cada vez mejor… aunque nunca fue suficiente… Perdóname Kiyone.

Kiyone se quedó nuevamente sin palabras contemplando a la rubia, que seguía con la vista fija en las estrellas. Podía ver como nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se maldijo a sí misma. Esto no es lo que ella quería, era ella la que debía pedir disculpas, no Mihoshi. Ella la había lastimado, no al revés.

Mihoshi se sorprendió cuando su asiento fue girado a un lado y se encontró a Kiyone nuevamente de rodilla frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sujetando fuertemente los apoyabrazos del asiento. Podía ver el temblor en los hombros de la morena, y como esta finalmente levantó la cabeza con la culpa pintada en el rostro, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— Soy yo la debe pedir disculpas Mihoshi, no tú. Perdóname por todo lo que dije… por todo lo que te hice hacer… Soy una persona horrible.

— No lo eres… eso no es verdad — dijo Mihoshi.

— ¡Lo es! Me aproveché de ti. Te forcé a hacer cosas… no estuvo bien.

— No, no lo estuvo. Y no te niego que es algo que me dolió, pero… me diste la opción de negarme. Me diste la opción de no hacerlo.

— Bajo amenaza de irme si no lo hacías. Eso fue bajó hasta para mí — respondió Kiyone apartando la mirada, sin poder sostener la mirada de Mihoshi.

Kiyone se sorprendió cuando notó que Mihoshi se había bajado de su asiento para quedar sentada en el suelo frente a ella. Ver lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia le partían el alma y apartó la vista una vez más, pero se sobresaltó al sentir como esta le tomaba el rostro con las manos y le hacía mirarla a la cara.

— Lo hice porque no quería que te fueras — dijo Mihoshi, haciendo que el corazón de Kiyone saltara por esas palabras — Sé que por mi culpa he fastidiado tu carrera, y era lógico que quisieras algo a cambio por quedarte. Yo estaba dispuesta a darte lo que fuera, solo que… nunca esperé que fuera algo así — dijo la mujer, soltando la cara de Kiyone, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Mihoshi? — preguntó Kiyone

— Quiero que te quedes, en verdad quiero que te quedes: es solo que estoy tan confundida. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo como esto. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así — dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a una ahora descompuesta Kiyone.

— Mihoshi… yo…

— Me gustan los hombres. He tenido varios novios. He tenido sexo con algunos de ellos. Tú lo sabes. ¡No soy una lesbiana! — gritó la rubia, con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos — No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que tú me hayas hecho sentir cosas que ningún hombre pudo hacerme sentir antes? ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer me haya hecho sentir más mujer, de lo que ningún hombre pudo? — preguntó entre lágrimas.

La cara de Kiyone se volvió roja con esas palabras de Mihoshi al record ar todo lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto hace solo un par de días. Todo aún estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada detalle.

— Creo que… siendo mujer, puedo entender mejor lo que le gusta a una mujer en la cama — respondió con vergüenza Kiyone.

Mihoshi también se sonrojó por la respuesta, no dejando de encontrar cierta lógica en lo dicho por Kiyone. Pero eso no era lo más importante aquí. Lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante dependía de la respuesta de Kiyone. En estos minutos, para bien o para mal, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Si lo que había decidido era un error o no, dependía de la respuesta de Kiyone.

— ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decirme en mi cuarto Kiyone?. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?

Esa fue una flecha directa al corazón de Kiyone. La pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos, algo no muy propio de Mihoshi, pero bien visto nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí era algo normal, era algo surrealista y bizarro, pero ya no podía seguir dilatando las cosas. Esta había sido la idea de ella al ir al cuarto de Mihoshi, decir su verdad. Le debía eso. Se armó de valor y abrió su corazón.

— Te amo.

Se produjo un largo silencio luego de esas palabras. Kiyone sentía como su cara ardía y como su corazón latía desbocado. Finalmente lo había dicho, Había hecho audible el tremendo autodescubrimiento que había hecho hace tan poco, algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locas fantasías, pero que a estas alturas ya no sacaba nada con negar. Para bien o para mal, amaba a Mihoshi Kuramitsu. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto? Se obligó a levantar la vista y ver a la rubia a los ojos. Esta secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, entonces la miró de vuelta.

— Tienes una forma muy particular de demostrar tu amor.

Esa respuesta descolocó por completo a Kiyone, pero la morena no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que su cara fue atrapada por las manos de Mihoshi, y de pronto se encontró recibiendo un beso por parte de esta. Kiyone estaba congelada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, congelada en su lugar, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculos. El beso terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó, y ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Mihoshi con una mirada hasta cierto punto divertida, y Kiyone con los ojos casi desorbitados.

— ¿Mihoshi? — preguntó con cautela la morena.

— Te amo Kiyone. Creo que siempre lo he hecho, pero solo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de aquello — respondió esta.

— Pero, pero… — Kiyone no fue capaz de decir nada más, ya que fue acallada por un dedo de Mihoshi en sus labios impidiéndole continuar.

— Si salí corriendo de tu cuarto ese día, y te respondí mal hace un rato, es porque estaba confundida, y creo que aún lo estoy. Todo esto ha sido tan repentino, tan extraño, pero hay algo que sí sé, y es que no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes junto a mí — dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a la morena.

— ¿Luego de todo lo que te hice hacer? Tú dijiste que no eres lesbiana.

— Y creo que tú tampoco lo eres. También has tenido novios como yo. Es extraño, lo sé, pero en verdad te amo; Mucho, y me da igual que seas hombre o mujer, te amo porque eres tú.

— Mihoshi — dijo Kiyone yendo sobre la rubia, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

No pasó mucho para que la morena comenzara a llorar una vez más, solo que esta vez lo hacía de felicidad. Finalmente pudo descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos y expresarlos, no de la forma que esperaba, pero habían llegado a Mihoshi, descubriendo felizmente que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambas mujeres se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que ambas eran un desastre, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar, y el cabello totalmente desarreglado, como si se hubieran peinado con una granada de mano. Ambas comenzaron a reír, y luego de un momento, se volvieron a besar. Esta vez Kiyone, si devolvió la caricia de Mihoshi.

* * *

Kiyone estaba recostada en la su cama con ambos brazos tras su cabeza, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. La mujer estaba feliz, y no era para menos, junto a ella estaba una durmiente Mihoshi que estaba totalmente agotada luego de la intensa y larga sesión de sexo que habían mantenido, luego de esa emotiva conversación en la cabina de control de la nave.

"Sexo de reconciliación" pensó divertida Kiyone. En verdad eso había sido. Luego decir todo lo que tenían dentro en sus corazones, decidieron pasar a lo que seguía. Como ninguna de las dos era una mojigata, y les había gustado lo que pasó hace dos días, lo continuaron desde donde lo habían dejado. Prueba de ella era que la cama de Kiyone era una verdadera zona de guerra, y el olor a sexo flotaba aun en el aire. Bien, no es como si eso le molestara, era más bien estimulante.

Miró a Mihoshi, la cual roncaba suavemente a su lado, y sonrió.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa tonta de Mihoshi pasaría a ser algo tan importante para ella, pero así eran las cosas. Pese a todas las idioteces de la rubia, la amaba, para bien o para mal, la amaba, y parte de amarla era saber aceptarla con sus defectos y virtudes. Aunque habían conversado sobre eso luego del sexo de reconciliación y decidieron trabajar juntas en esa parte de Mihoshi para hacerla menos desastrosa. No pudo dejar de sentirse feliz por eso, además ella se lo debía. Le debía mucho a Mihoshi, sobre todo por forzarla a tener sexo con ella. Si bien Mihoshi le dijo que estaba bien, que pese a todo ella había accedido por voluntad propia y que gracias a eso se habían expresado finalmente lo que sentían, no dejaba de sentirme mal por eso. Era una deuda que sentía que tenía con ella y la iba a pagar. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por Mihoshi.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia que seguía roncando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. La mujer cambió de posición dejando expuesto sus senos. El deseo volvió a nacer en Kiyone al ver los perfectos pezones de su socia y ahora amante. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Habían estado por horas amándose, orgasmo tras orgasmo y la verdad había quedado mareada de tanto placer, igual que Mihoshi, la cual después de último orgasmo literalmente quedó fuera de combate. ¿Era normal tener tanto deseo? Ella nunca se sintió así con los novios que tuvo en el pasado, y no podía negar que le gustó lo que hizo con ellos, pero con Mihoshi… bien, ellos no eran Mihoshi. Esa debe ser la respuesta. No se trababa de que fuera hombre o mujer, era simplemente que amaba a Mihoshi y eso lo hacía especial.

Kiyone se giró para mirar el reloj en la cómoda junto a su cama. Aún faltaban aproximadamente unas 12 horas antes de que hicieran contacto con la nave de la Policía que les traería el combustible. 12 horas antes de regresar al trabajo y a las responsabilidades. Ante esto, ella sonrió con malicia y decidió aprovechar bien esas oportunas horas que aún le quedaban; horas que tenían gracias a la famosa torpeza de la rubia. Y bien visto, si no fuera porque Mihoshi olvido poner combustible a la nave… si no fuera por ella; nada de esto hubiera pasado.

La brillante oficial de policía sonrió con ternura al contemplar a su amante, y fue sobre Mihoshi para despertarla con un profundo beso, uno que la rubia no tardó en responder.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Hola queridos lectores. ¿Siguen ahí?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé o subí un nuevo fic. Creo que lo último fue un final alternativo al fic que hice de Ranma. La verdad muchas cosas han pasado, y mucha agua ha corrido bajo el puente en todos estos años. La vida lo atrapa a uno y por distintas circunstancias, uno debe poner la atención en otras cosas, en mayor o menor medida, lo que te va haciendo dejar algunas cosas de lado. Pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas y precisamente es una de esas vueltas la que me trae de regreso al mundo de los fics.

No va a ser una aparición esporádica (espero de todo corazón) ya que tengo algunos proyectos muy interesantes que quiero desarrollar con la querida Maya Ibuki, además de terminar lo que tengo pendiente.

Para partir, aquí les presento esta revisión de mi fic "SI NO FUERA POR…" el cual fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí. Viéndolo ahora en retrospectiva, su estilo de escritura y su contenido no fue el mejor. Sentí que esta pareja compuesta por Mihoshi y Kiyone merecía algo mejor, por lo que decidí revisar la historia y hacer algo con más cuerpo y mucho más sentimiento… lo que no esperé es que terminara también mucho más candente, pero eso se puede considerar un plus.

¿Cómo fue que se me ocurrió la idea de un Yuri sobre esta pareja? Pues a lo largo de todas las series de Tenchi, podemos apreciar en algunas escenas que los sentimientos de Mihoshi por Kiyone parecieran ser mucho más que una simple amistad. Derechamente pareciera que la quiere como algo más. Kiyone por su parte pareciera darse cuenta de esto, ya que cuando Mihoshi hace estas demostraciones de "cariño", se sonroja visiblemente. De ahí que me preguntara: ¿Y si Kiyone también sintiera algo por Mihoshi? Esa fue la idea que me llevó a escribir esta historia, y ahora a revisarla, poniendo mucho más argumento en ella, para poder desarrollar de mejor forma todos esos sentimientos que estas dos mujeres tienen guardados en sus corazones.

Espero sinceramente que esta revisión les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? Por lo pronto les anuncio la publicación de un nuevo fic para este regreso a los fics. Se llama "OVEJA NEGRA". Este es un fic de Evangelion, el cual será publicado dentro de los próximos días como primicia en la página de Evangelion de mi amigo Seferino Rengel: ngefics co nf (reemplacen los espacios por puntos) Es una historia un tanto distinta, por su argumento y la forma de ser contada. Esta historia se subirá unos días después aquí al , pero siempre siendo actualizada primero en exclusiva en ngefics.

Ahora, sobre lo que imagino todos quieran saber: Los fics pendientes.

Comenzaré retomando un fic de Evangelion: FIND THE WAY, del que ya tengo varios capítulos listos que iré subiendo las próximas semanas. Este fic al igual que Oveja Negra, se irá subiendo primero a ngefics y luego acá. De Robotech se retoma WILD LIFE que ya tiene también unos capítulos listos y que está muy cerca de su gran final.

¿Qué sigue luego? Dentro las próximas semanas les iré contando conforme avanzo, pero por lo pronto esos dos fics ya mencionados tienen la prioridad, pero todos y cada uno se retomarán, dejando para el final lo que todos piden, MI OTRO YO. Ese merece algo especial para regresar.

Desde ya, gracias por la espera, deseando que me sigan en este regreso al mundo de los fics.

Saludos y nos leemos.

 _ **SI NO FUERA POR… 2.0**_

 _ **Autor: Jiraiya**_

 _ **Última revisión: 01-01-2019**_

 _ **Publicado: 01-01-2019**_


End file.
